La prophetie de Merlin
by Shiro Jedusaur
Summary: La fameuse nuit d octobre 1981, Voldemort ne meurt pas et adopte Harry faisant ainsi de son jumeau le survivant. Ilactive sans le savoir la prophetie de Merlin. Bashing JP LP AD et HP/OC HG/DM
1. Chapitre 1

Coucou j'espère que cette nouvelle histoire va vous plaire, je n'ai que 14 ans et j'aimerais pouvoir m'améliore alors j'attend vos commentaires avec impatience, et je suis désolé si j'abandonne certaines de mes fics, soit parce que je n'ai plus d'imagination soit parce que je n'ai aucun retour et ça me décourage mais sinon je vous souhaitent une bonne lectures. L'auteur.

/ dialogue télékinésie /

$ fourchelangue $

_Dialogues simple_

**Moments tirés du livre**

Voilà voilà bonne lecture

SssssssS

Le soir du 31 octobre 1981, Voldemort entrait dans la maison, et après avoir stupefixié James Potter, il se dirigea vers les escaliers, il explosa la porte de la chambre des jumeaux Potter. Lily Potter, née Evans, le supplia de la prendre elle et de laisser ses enfants. Il la stupefixia et s'approcha des deux berceaux. Dans l'un des berceaux reposait un garçon aux cheveux de feu et aux yeux chocolats, et dans l'autre un garçon aux cheveux ébène et aux yeux émeraude. Il fut subjugués par la beauté et la puissance du deuxième. Il pointât alors sa baguette sur l'enfant et lança le sort de la mort, mais au lieu d'atteindre l'enfant, le sort tourna autour de lui et Voldemort ne dût qu'à ses réflexes inné l'esquive du sort qui percuta son bras en le faisant partir en poussière et provocant une explosion qui fit s'abattre le toit de la maison sur la chambre.

Dans la cour de la maison, Albus Dumbledore et tout un groupe d'auror transplanait, alertant Voldemort qui prit sur un coup de tête le jeune bambin, qui portait maintenant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, et transplana en se disant qu'il fallait mieux l'avoir de son côté.

Albus Dumbledore arriva dans la maison accompagné de plusieurs aurors dont Sirius Black qui se rua sur le corps de James qui grogna légèrement avant de sauter sur ses pieds en se souvenant des ressent événement tout en se précipitant dans la chambre de ses enfants. Il trouva Albus tout sourire au côté de sa femme dans le même état.

\- James!! C'est incroyable! Notre fils a vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres! Il ne reste de lui qu'un petit tas de cendre!

\- Lequel? Harry ou Sebastian?

\- Sebastian!! Il a même une marque au niveau du poignet, regarde!

\- Donc le seigneur des ténèbres est vaincu, demanda Sirius en se tournant vers Albus.

-Non, Voldemort a trouvé le moyen de se rendre immortel, il reviendrait un jour ou l'autre, mais ce jour là, Sebastian seras là pour le vaincre.

\- Lily! James! Vous allez bien! J'ai appris pour Voldemort et je suis venue le plus rapidement possible, je suis si content! Comment vont-ils? Hurla Remus Lupin en serrant le couple dans ses bras

\- Sebastian est l'élu de la prophetie, Lunard, il a vaincu Voldemort _et _le sortilège de la mort! Raconta Lily, Tu te rend compte!!

\- Oui c'est incroyable, Sirius, ajouta t-il plus bas, où est Harry?

\- Disparu, plus aucune trace de lui, et Lily et James ne l'ont toujours pas remarqué, je trouve ça louche

\- Surveillons les de près alors, finit Remus en s'avança vers Lily et James pour les féliciter

Le jour d'après tout le monde fêta la mort de Voldemort mais aussi le miracle du fils Potter. Dans le manoir Jedusaur, Tom, plus connu sous le nom de Voldemort, s'occupait du nouvel arrivant aux yeux émeraude. Sa femme tenait une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un noir profond et aux yeux améthystes. Tom, grâce à la magie, possédait un bras fait d'argent. Tous la maison se reposait des suites de la longue aventure vécut un peu plus tôt.

En milieu de journée, la petite famille prit la cheminette pour arriver dans un hall d'ivoir et de marbre. Tom demanda le gérant de ses comptes, qui arriva une minute après. Après 1h de marchandage (nda: ça se dit?) Tom fit avaler à Harry une potion lavande, qui rendit ses cheveux plus foncés et donna au jeune homme les yeux verons, l'un restait du même vert que ceux de Lily et l'autre prit la même couleur améthyste que ceux de Tom*.

La petite famille rentra dans le somptueux manoir et alla se poser dans le petit salon où les deux enfants dormait sous le doux regard de leurs parents.

SsssssssS

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre

pour Tom, il a les yeux violets quand il est normal mais lorsque ses émotions sont trops fortes ils prennent une couleur rouge pouvant aller du rouge pâle au rouge sang.


	2. Chapitre 2

Coucou j'espère que cette nouvelle histoire va vous plaire, je n'ai que 14 ans et j'aimerais pouvoir m'améliore alors j'attend vos commentaires avec impatience, et je suis désolé si j'abandonne certaines de mes fics, soit parce que je n'ai plus d'imagination soit parce que je n'ai aucun retour et ça me décourage mais sinon je vous souhaitent une bonne lectures. L'auteur.

/ dialogue télékinésie /

$ fourchelangue $

**# flashback #**

Je risque de les utilises plus tard dans l'aventure

Voilà, bonne lecture

SsssssssS

Cela faisait 10 ans que Harry vivait avec Tom et sa femme. Il s'étendait très bien avec sa sœur adoptive, Samaëlle, qui était devenue une très jolie jeune fille au long cheveux noir tressés, à la peau pâle et aux yeux améthystes de son père. Harry lui avait les cheveux monter en queue de cheval haute dont une mèche s'échappait cachant la cicatrice en éclair. Tom et Harry s'entendait bien, surtout sur le sujet de Dumbledore. Tom lui avait raconté son histoire et s'était excusé de son comportement auprès de Harry, qui, loin de lui en vouloir, à fait monter en Harry, une haine incroyable envers son ancienne _famille_.

A la mi-Juillet, Harry demanda:

\- Tom, il ne serais pas plus prudent de cacher ton lien de parenté avec Samaëlle à Poudlard?

\- Évidement, mais tu t'y prendrais comment?

\- Elle pourrais prendre mon nom, elle pourrait devenir lady Potter.

\- Ça ne te dérangerait pas? Intervint Samaëlle, tu est mon frère après tout.

\- Pas totalement, je n'ai que l'apparence de votre famille, mais je reste Harry Potter, héritier de la noble famille Potter, et de la noble famille Jedusaur, si Tom fait de moi son héritier, bien sûr.

\- Cela serait une bonne idée, ce serait un honneur d'avoir comme beau-fils un garçon comme toi, héritier d'une des familles les plus importantes des temps modernes avec les Blacks, Malefoy, Dumbledore et quelques autres encore.

\- Cela ne me poserait aucun problème d'être mariée à toi Ry' et c'est même avec plaisir. Dit Samaëlle en se serrant un peu plus contre Harry

\- Lord Jedusor, m'autorisez vous à prendre votre fille, Samaëlle Eve Jedusaur, comme fiancée, Moi Harry _Abel*_ Potter, héritier de la noble et ancienne maison Potter?

\- Moi Lord Jedusaur accepte que l'héritier, Harry Abel Potter, prenne comme fiancée ma fille, Samaëlle Eve Jedusaur, Ainsi soit-il.

Une lumière blanche entourra, suite à ses déclarations, Tom, Harry et Samaëlle, prouvant ainsi que la magie avait accepté l'union des deux jeunes enfants. Elle l'avait même tellement accepté qu'elle fit apparaître un contrat d'union que ce dépêcha de signer les deux futurs époux, faisant apparaître à leurs annulaires gauche, une chevalière montrant deux phoenix, l'un en diamant pour Sam'et l'autre en saphir pour Harry, chacun s'enroulant autour d'une larme represantant leur autre partenaire.

Une semaine plus tard, le mariage eue lieu, avec seulement les Malfoys, Severus (Nda: ils sont les bras droits et les meilleurs amis de Voldy mais aussi mes chouchou 3 ), Sirius et Remus. Le mariage, bien que calme, fut réussi. Harry portait une chemise centrée verte émeraude, un pantalon et une veste noire aux coutures argents, des chaussures noires cirées et d'élégantes perles dans ses cheveux tressés. Sam' portait une robe lavande contrastant avec ses yeux, des talons de la même couleur et ses cheveux tressé était remonté en couronne agrémenté de violettes et lilas. Son bouquet était fait de magnolia et de pivoine dans les tons roses. Au milieu de la cérémonie, Ry'et Sam' remarquèrent une jeune femme aux cheveux argents et aux yeux de diamants* portant une robe d'un bleu très clair presque blanc. Elle était accompagné d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux azur profond. Son costume était entièrement noir, excepté sa cravate qui était d'un même bleu que celui de ses yeux et d'une orchidée * sous forme de broche. La femme portait aussi une broche en forme de lis*. Les deux adultes leurs souriait à la manière d'une mère. Harry sourit doucement en comprenant qui était le couple et à la demande du prêtre, Harry embrassa sa femme. A la fin de la cérémonie, Harry alla voir Tom:

\- On à vue Gaïa et la faucheuse, déclara simplement Harry en faisant s'ettouffer Tom

\- Tu te rend compte que pour les avoir vu, tu est compté comme une sorte d'élu par la population sorcière. Et en plus t'a vu la mort, tu te fous de moi j'espère

\- Absolument pas, ils portait chacun une broche en forme de fleur représentant respectivement la mort et la magie en même temps que l'amour. Repondit le plus sérieusement du monde Harry

\- Ils se sont tenus la main pendant toute la cérémonie et se sont même embrassés juste après nous, je le sais vus aussi, intervint Samaëlle.

\- À croire que la magie vous aime bien, marmonna Tom dans sa barbe tout en croisant les bras boudeur dans un geste purement puéril qui fit rire tous les invités faisant tires à Tom une moue boudeuse redoublant les rires.

La soirée se termina par un grand repas au manoir où les trois adolescent ( Nda: y'a tous les Malfoys donc y'a aussi Drago ) discutait de Poudlard et surtout de toutes les blagues qu'ils pourraient faire au jumeaux de Harry, Sebastian, ils pensèrent aussi à faire une trêve avec les jumeaux Weasley qui étaient connus même en dehors de Poudlard pour leurs blagues incroyable.

Ils ne durent attendres que quelques jours pour recevoir leurs lettres et remarquèrent avec joie que Samaëlle n'avait que le nom de Potter. Et c'est avec plaisir qu'ils allèrent sur le chemin de traverse le lendemain.

Ils transplanèrent directement sur le chemin de traverse et tous les enfants s'émerveillèrent en arrivant. Ils commencèrent par aller à Gringotts où ils retirent de l'argent et commencèrent par leurs livres. Pendant que les deux Potter allaient chercher leurs baguettes, Les deux Malfoys (Lucius et Drago) prendrait les robes de Harry et Drago. Alors que Samaëlle se préparait à entrer dans la boutique de Ollivander, elle percuta un jeune homme aux cheveux roux et en bataille et avec les yeux chocolats du nom de Sebastian Potter

\- Non mais ça va pas la tête! Tu peux pas faire attention! Tu sais pas qui je suis à la fin!!

\- Je suis désolé, et oui, je sais qui tu est, ne t'inquiète pas là dessus.

\- Sam', ça va? Demanda Harry qui venait d'arriver. Bonjour Monsieur et madame Potter.

\- Pour vous ce seras Lord, et je vous prierais de faire en sorte que ce genre d'_accident_ ne se reproduise plus, mon fils ne mérite pas de suivre ses cours aux côtés de vermine comme vous, finit t-il en mettant en valeur son fils

\- Bien sûr, _Lord Potter, _ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre fils.

\- Harry, intervint Lily qui fixait son deuxième fils les larmes aux yeux

\- Je suis désolé _mère _que je ne sois pas assez bien pour me tenir aux côtés de mon frère jumeau, je remarque aussi que votre opinion de moi n'a pas changé. Si vous voilez bien m'excusez maintenant, j'aimerais aller prendre ma baguette. Répliqua froidement Harry, Viens Sam', on y va.

\- C'est faux, je suis fils unique.

\- Demande à tes parents avant de dire quelque chose d'aussi idiot, répondît Samaëlle en lançant un regard noir à Sebastian

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique alors que l'élu jetait un regard lourd de sens à ses parents. Dans la boutique Ollivanders venait de sortir la tête des étagères pour les regarder et avait de nouveau disparu dans les étagères. Il ressortit quelque minutes plus tard avec deux boîtes qui avait l'air particulièrement ancienne.

\- Ces deux baguettes vienne du jardin d'Eden, elles sont toutes les deux en bois de pommier, mais la première à une plume de phœnix sombre, une orchidée fossilisée et un crin de sombral comme cœur, alors que la deuxième a une plume de phœnix albinos, un lis cristallisée et un crin de licorne.

Elles sont toutes deux bénies par Gaïa et la mort.

Quand ils prirent les baguettes en mains, de petites étincelles violettes et dorées sortirent.

-Elle ont été créées par la magie et par la mort pour leurs enfant, je vous les donnes donc. Sachez aussi qu'ils vous ferons cadeau de familier dans peu de temps, et vous aiderons car vous êtes leurs enfants, prenez soin de vous.

Ils sortirent de la boutique après avoir remercié le vendeur et se dirigèrent vers le magasin pour les robes de sorciers. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la boutique de madame Guipure, Drago etait toujours sur le tabouret. Quand il eu finit, Samaëlle s'installa sur le petit tabouret, et des mètres commencèrent au dessus d'elle. Harry raconta en rigolant l'altercation avec les Potter au Malfoys. Quand la femme eu finit et que Lucius eut payer la commande, ils allèrent manger une glace et rentrèrent au manoir pour la création de la baguette de Drago, car il devait en avoir une celon une vielle coutume des Malfoy. Au final, il se retrouva avec une baguette en bois d'aubépine et crin de licorne. Il restait une ne semaine avant le premier septembre quand le manoir reçu la visite de deux jeunes de 11 ans. Harry reconnue tout de suite la mort et la magie quand il ouvrit la porte. Drago demanda:

\- C qui? Et comment ils sont arrivés là? Y'a pas des protections normalement?

\- Je te présente _Bhàs_ _et_ _Beatha ( Bhàs veut dire la mort en gaélique et Beatha la vie )_, ils sont venus me donner quelque chose, je te rejoins au salon dans quelques minutes.

Perplexe, Drago observa les deux adolescents avant de hausser les épaules et de partir en direction du salon

\- Ce sont de jolis prénoms mon fils, nous sommes venu te donner un cadeau pour ton mariage commença Bhàs

\- ce sont des médaillons enchantés qui nous permettront de vous venir en aide a tout moment, nous voulons que vous les portiez 24h sur 24. Finit Beatha

\- Comment vous allez faire si nous sommes à Poudlard?

\- Nous y somme scolarisé en même année que toi,

\- Je suis content de le savoir, vous nous aiderez à faire de mauvais coups? Demanda innocemment Harry.

\- Ce ne seras pas aussi bien sans nous, tu nous prend pour qui! Répliqua Bhàs avec un sourire espiègle, On y participeras bien sûr!!

Les trois enfants se séparèrent tout sourire, tout le manoir le savait, cette année allait être explosive.

SsssssssS

Voilà pour le second chapitre, et la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé dans l'histoire c'etait au couple entre Harry et Samaëlle. Je remercie les personnes qui ont lu le premier chapitre et à la rewie que j'ai eue mais aussi à ceux qui ont aimé l'histoire.

j'ai trouvé que Abel était un bon nom pour lui car dans la bible, Abel est le fils de Adam et Eve et a été tuer par son frère Caïn. Il évoque en quelque sorte la trahison de son frère et de sa famille. Une rewie pour le deuxième prénom de Sebastian: Caïn, James ou Adam

Les yeux de la magie sont comme des diamants car celon la lumière et les sentiments il prendront une couleur différente, ils sont aussi d'une grande beauté et d'une grande pureté.

en langage des fleurs, le pavot représente le deuil et le sommeil éternel, fleur qui je trouve à totalement sa place ici

pour le lis, il symbolise la pureté et la majesté, qui va parfaitement bien avec l'image de la déesse vu qu'elle représente la vie et la magie

Pour certains des noms, vive Google trad, le gaélique et le mahori. Je ne l'ai pas dit mais les personnages ou du moins une partie appartiennent à cette kamii-sama (dieu en japonais) qu'est JK Rowling et je n'écrit que pour le plaisir sans recevoir d'argent (de tout façon, je suis trop jeune) je ne sais absolument pas combien il y auras de chapitre au final et j'espère que la suite vous plaira

A la semaine prochaine et rewies?


End file.
